Hero
by DivaLove
Summary: Starts off with Phloe, Shelle, Brimi pairings and ends with Phimi, Broe, and Shelle parirings.Keep reviewing!!!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hero  
Author: DoolFan4Life  
Chapter: One  
**   
"Your getting married?Phil, that's great!" Mimi squealed over the phone. "Yea, Meems, in a month," Phil said, holding the phone away from his ear, so as to save his ear drums.

"Oh, Phil, have you called home yet?Who are you marring? Are you sure it's the right woman?" Mimi asked. "No, you don't know her yet, and yes, I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Philip said.

"Okay well, you need to call home, but first who is this chick?" Mimi asked, excitedly. "Her name is Chloe. She is studying at Julliard. Oh, Meems, she's got this amazing voice." Phil said dreamily.

"Julliard is a place where you get culture, why were you there?" Mimi joked. "My lit. teacher said I needed some cultural enrichment...but instead I meat the love of my life." Philip said.

"Does this woman have a name?" Mimi asked curiously. "Didn't you hear me, her name is Chloe Lane Wesley. Her parents are from Salem, and you and I know them both. Dr. and Mrs. Wesley. She graduated from SA." "Chloe Wesley, huh?" Mimi said._I know that name! Who is she. I'll be making a call home._ "Well, Phil, I call ya later! I have to go get ready for a date." Mimi said.

"And who might this date be with?" Phil asked. "Oh that's right! You'll never believe this but I am dating Brady." "WHAT? My nephew Brady. I ahaven't seen him in years. Is he here, in New York?" Philip asked.

"Yes Phil. he's in New York. Actually, he's attending Julliard on a singing scholarship." Mimi said._ Maybe, that's where I know the name?_"Really?" Phil said.

"Yes really. I have to go though! Talk later! Bye!" Mimi said quickly."Bye Meems," Philip said, but quickly realized she had hung up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Okay poeple! Short chapter. I hate these first few chapters, ya know, setting up the story. They'll get longer! I promise!! Please review! Criticism is welcome as long as it is constructive. 2 reviews before next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Hero  
Author: DoolFan4Life  
Chapter: Two  
**   
Authors note: In this fic, Chloe hasn't come to town. Philip was single but also he was playing hard to get with cynthis. Should have mentioned that one.

"Your what? Brady. that's great," Belle screamed. "I can't believe this, YOU are dating MY best friend, Mimi!" "Yeah, Tink, it's great, but don't tell everyone, okay?"

"Why not?" Belle said defensively. "Because you know Marlena will make a big deal about it! I mean, come on, think about how she acted when she found out you were marrying Shawn?" Brady said.

"Point well taken, but Shawn and I were different. We had so many problems, it was only right for her to make a deal about it! And besides, our moment was long over due!" Belle said, trying to convince her brother.

"Yea, whatever, he's lucky, I didn't kill him when we found out the truth about Jan and her baby," Brady said, thinking back, to that night at the pub. Oh what a night that turned out to be.

***~*Flashback*~***

"So, Tink, who is the lucky guy that is taking my sister out tonight?" Brady asked curiously. "Did I not tell you, oh, I thought I did, well anyway, Mimi and I decided that we'd just stay at home and you know, hang out," Belle said casualy, praying her brother wouldn't make a deal about this.

"Tink, I thought we agreed that you'd..." Brady was cut off by someone yelling. "How rude can people get," Belle asked, but still turned to see what was happening. What she saw, could have shocked the hell outta even her father.

"Jan, you are telling her, now!" Shawn yelled as he pulled Jan towards the table. "I can't believe you, I tried to help you and then you lie to me and tell me the only girl I have ever loved caused YOUR baby's death."

"But, Shawn, I love you, don't you understand that," Jan pleaded. "Yea well, you have a twisted mind, I mean, you and Cynthia had this "plan" to play Philip and I for fools, How could you?" he yelled.

"Shawn, what is going on," Belle said. "TELL HER JAN, NOW," Shawn said. "But," she joked. "Now, Jan, Now," Shawn said, trying to keep his patience. "On the island, I didn't sleep with Shawn." Jan said quietly.

"Then how in the hell did you end up pregnant," Mimi said. She had been watching quietly as the sceen unfolded before her, but as usual she couldn't keep quiet about this, not someting like this.

"I was raped...by Paul Walker," she said in an almost whisper. "Jan, I am sorry you were raped and I am sorry you lost your baby, but I am in NO way sorry that you lost Shawn. I hope you know what I've been going through for the past few months." Belle said as tears began to come to her eyes.

"Shawn, what were you thinking," Brady said, standing up to defend Belle. "Why would you lie to me, Shanw, why? You know I could have kept it to myself, but instead you told me the nosthorrible thing on earth, that...that you slept...with...HER." Belle cried.

"Tink, let's go, before I have to knock him across town," Brady said through closed teeth and clinched fist. "Wait, Brady." Belle said flatly. She hugged Shawn and as she pulled away she whispered," Why?"

He ,mouthed back, "I'll call you" as she walked out of the door. with Brady.

** end of Flashback**

"That was quite a night, but anyway, how is working for Dad going?" Belle asked. "Well, seeing as how I have much more to do than model, quite busy actually. As a matter of fact, I have to go and meet the new model." Brady said.

"New model, huh?" Belle said curiously. "Belle you have nothing to worry about, you'll keep your job." Brady said laughing. "Of course, I'm not worried at all," Belle said quickly, before grabbing her purse and standing up. "I have to go to the office, I left my coat at the shoot," Belle said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hero  
Author: DivaLove  
Chapter: Three  
  
"Class dismissed," Mrs. Weathers said loudly, as her 5:00 vocal training class ended.  
  
"So, Brady, who is this Mimi girl you are dating?" Chloe asked with a hint of jealousy that Brady easily detected.  
  
"Well, she's from Salem...actually she dated my uncle, Philip Kiriakis for a while, but things cooled down eventually..." Brady replied but quickly realized Chloe wasn't listening.  
  
"Chloe, hello..." Brady said, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Oh, Diva," he whispered seductively in her ear.  
  
"Did you say Philip Kiriakis?" she asked  
  
"Yea, so what, you've heard of him?" he pelied.  
  
"And he's your uncle?" she said flatly.  
  
"Yea, look do you know Phil?" he said.   
  
She took her hand and put in Brady's face.  
  
"Damn at the rock on your hand...wait a minute," Brady said  
  
"Ohmigod," Chloe said.  
  
"You said his name was Robert," Brady said.  
  
"Well,he said no ne called him Philip anymore," Chloe said as she stopped her foot.  
  
"Well, what the hell are we supposed to do?" Brady said.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Chloe yelled back.  
  
"Calm down, for a second," Brady said, as Brady slipped in thought  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
First day at Julliard. Chloe is in her dorm, which is co-ed as she awaits the arrival of her roomate.  
  
She hears yelling outside the door, and then the door opening to reveal Brady Black, an infuriated man.  
  
"Don't you people know, how to leave a door unlocked," Brady yelled as he looked up.  
  
"Well, actually, it's just me and actually, the door was unlocked," Chloe said.  
  
"Look, I don't wnat to share this room, I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SHARE THIS ROOM," Chloe said.  
  
"Well, it looks like your stuck with me," Brady said, matching her tone of voice.  
  
"I'm not stuck with you, I can't leave this dorm, hell, I don't even have to sleep here," she yelled.  
  
She walked toward the door.  
  
"Just where are you going?" Brady said.  
  
"Why do you care?" Chloe said as she searched for her coat and purse.  
  
"Because this is New York, not to mention it's dark," Brady said.  
  
"I can take care of myself, I am just going out on a date that was set up by my niece who lives here, Abigail...what are you...like a body-guard are something,, chill out," CHloe said.  
  
"Actually, I'm a big brother and I am carrying alot of anger at the moment, so while we are here you and I will stay together, cause guess what?" Brady said, sarcastically.  
  
"What?" CHloe said, very annoyed.  
  
"Dorms were grouped on classes this year," Brady said. "And we happen to both be majoring in music." he finished off with a grin.  
  
"Like hell we are, I have to share this room with you, the next four years?" she yelled.  
  
"It looks that way ," he said.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving," she replied opening the door.  
  
"Well, then so am I," he said as he followed her out the door.  
  
When he caught up with her, he spoke the only six words he'd say to her tonight.  
  
"Hey...don't be such a diva."  
  
"SHe stopped her foot and took off towards the door.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Chloe, how many people do you know in Salem?" Brady asked.  
  
"Well, I have family there," she said.  
  
"That's not what I asked."  
  
"Who are your parents?" he said.  
  
"My mothers name is NancyWesley and she is married to Craig Wesley who is my stepfather and the cheif-of-staff at Salem University..." she slowed  
  
"Keep going," he said.  
  
"My biological father is Bill Horton, and sisters and brothers are Lucas, Jennifer, and Mike..."  
  
"I have a neice that is my age, Abigail, and then Will is my nephew and I have another nephew but he lives in Isreal, his name is Jeremy."  
  
"Why do you care?' she asked.  
  
"Oh God, what have You done?" he said, pointing towards the sky.  
  
"Brady, what do you mean?" Chloe says  
  
"Philip and Lucas are half-brothers," Brady replied before bursting into a fit of laughter.  
  
"What...wait a minute, Kate is Philip's mother?" Chloe said.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
That afternoon was spent going over various family trees in Salem.  
  
"Chloe, if you marry Philip, you'll be my aunt?" he said.  
  
"That'd be incest," she replied inoccently.  
  
"Not if you don't marry him," Brady said, as he walked away. 


End file.
